A WORK IN PROGRESS: FORGET ME KNOTS
by MissRoseLee
Summary: On the anniversary of their marriage, love blooms between Rosalie and Ratigan. When the kids attempt to help with the celebration, an accident occurs, giving Rosalie a very special gift; Amnesia. With the help from his friends and family, Ratigan has to help Rosalie gain her memory back and who her true love really is. A fun, musical, adventure with love around every corner.
1. Chapter 1

Bill dragged a large banner around the lair, holding the yellow colored banner in one arm, above him was the rest of the banner on the ladder, being fastened by Alex on a ladder. He yelled down the ladder "Keep Holding the banner Bill! I can't have it fall!" he fastened the rope to a thin pipe and started to step down. "This celebration has to be HUGE!"

Victoria rolled through the lair, setting up confetti sprinkles and paper flying about. She began to shout happily "Alex all the confetti is done!"

The boys strolled in and Alex gasped at the array "Did you have to use so many sprinkles." He slipped "I slipped on all of this.."

Victoria huffed "Well, did you have to hang all of these lights?" they all looked above them, heavy metal lights of all colors, black metal hanging from strings thin and thick…. It didn't look very secure. Turned on, they projected a wonderful slogan "HAPPY ANIVERSARY!" in bold lettering. Alex rolled his eyes "Of course I did! How else was I going to work on the hologram of their love!" he flipped a switch, and the hologram changed with a buzz and spark into another image of Rosalie and Ratigan in a loving embrace. Suddenly, the image buzzed and a light detached from the rope. Victoria quickly ducked, avoiding the light striking her. Alex shrugged his shoulders "I can fix that."

She growled "That almost hit me!"

He tugged on the rope, watching it fasten back to its position "Well, it didn't.." Fidget hobbled in, quickly in a huff "They're here! There coming through the pipe!"

"Do you think she knows?" Bill asked.

Alex shrugged "Bah! Ratigan is so good at hiding any secrets, you couldn't read it from his face." He hastily tied the rope to a small pole and ran out with the others. Slowly, the rope began to unwind….

Ratigan led Rosalie out of the pipe, her eyes blindfolded. Rosalie laughed "James! We've been married a year, I think I know everything you have up your sleeve." He squeezed her hands lovingly "Don't assume my dear, I still have many schemes up my sleeve."

Ratigan turned behind her and faced the others, whispering "Places, go to your places!" everyone began to scatter into the barrel. Ratigan then faced Rosalie, standing in a long violet gown with long sleeves, fidgeting with her fingers. The bandage was withholding his favorite feature of his… her eyes..She was smiling happily, looking lovely as ever. Ratigan stopped for a moment, just to look at her. He sighed a little loudly, Rosalie laughed "Stop staring at me and take this thing off my face." He smiled happily and started to take the bandage off "Prepare to be amazed."he slipped the bandage off. Her eyes began to flutter open, and she sighed, the banner painted by the children, The 'R' in Rosalie was painted backwards in red paint and she sighed "Oh!" she smiled "Wow, this looks great!" she laughed "This is so cute… didn't expect something like this from you." She moved to him, kissing his cheek "I love it." Ratigan quirked a brow "Well, I knew you would like it.. made by the children."

Rosalie sighed "What a perfect day.." She moved towards the lair "Well, I have to go check in on P.J… I'm sure he's missed me since dinner." She looked behind her "Thank you so much for such a great night. I mean it… it was wonderful."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it my love."

"I never knew that you could do something simple… normally you go for something grand and HUGE." She exclaimed. Ratigan tipped his hat "Naturally."

Rosalie sighed once more "It was nice." She wandered into the dark barrel. She muttered "Why are the lights all out!"

The lights turned on to reveal the display, everyone screamed "SURPRISE!" Rosalie screamed in shock "OH MY!" she started to laugh in disbelief "This is WONDERFUL!"

Ratigan appeared at her side and she turned "I knew you'd do something like this!" She kissed him, he held her in a loving embrace. The professor giggled "Only I could hide such a secret from you!"

Rosalie laughed and looked around "This is wonderful!" she giggled "I can't say it enough." She walked further through the barrel, admiring the display "Alex this is wonderful! The lights are beautiful!" Alex bowed gently "Thank you madame!" She turned and faced her husband, not knowing the rope continued to unfasten, unfurling from its spot "James… I love you.."

"And I-"

The light unfastened and flew right towards Rosalie, hitting her hard, in the middle of her head. Rosalie flew backward from the force of the light, and plopped on the floor with a thud, completely motionless. Ratigan shouted "ROSALIE!" he rushed to her, holding her in his arms. Alex stood frozen with the others, who started to rush around her. Victoria shouted "I told you to secure it!"

"I did!" he looked to the rope "I did…" Victoria shook her head in disappointment. Ratigan rubbed her head, and held it up gently. He started to whisper to the girl "Rosalie?" he questioned. He tried again, gently shaking her "Rosalie? Can you hear me?" he shook her again "Rosalie please wake up…" he saw her flutter her eyes open, but started to spin around. Ratigan smiled "Oh thank goodness Rosalie, you're awake."

She looked up at Ratigan, and her eyes grew wide "Wh—Who's Rosalie?" then she passed out once more. Ratigan's eyes widened, he looked at the group "We need to go see Dawson."

* * *

AT THE HOSPITAL…

Ratigan sat nervously in his seat, looking at the door in two minute increments. Dawson finally emerged, a clipboard in his hands. Ratigan stood, along with the children, Bill, Fidget, and Nicholas; his most trusted thugs. Dawson took off his glasses and sighed heavily. He looked to Ratigan "Professor… Um… would you mind if I talked to you alone?"

"Not for the world, anything you must declare.. say it in front of all of us.."

Dawson saddened his eyes "It appears your wife has amnesia.."

Everyone gasped. Victoria, holding P.J in her arms "Is she going to be alright? What's ammonia?"

Dawson smiled gently "It's pronounced Amnesia.. And she will be fine… Amnesia is a disorder caused by a brute force to the brain, causing partial or complete memory loss."

Victoria gasped again "She doesn't remember?"

Dawson looked to Ratigan "Yes.." Dawson flipped through his notebook and huffed "Well, my nurse is currently caring for her right now." He looked to Ratigan, lost in his thoughts "Professor?"

"Hm?" Ratigan looked up, his eyes saddened and stressed "May we see her?"

Dawson shook his head "I recommend you come in only… she is a bit shaken and confused for the moment.. She still has no idea where or who she is."

"So what must we do?" Ratigan asked.

Dawson shook his head "There is not much you can do right now, but give it time.." he took off his glasses, beginning to rub his tired eyes "Her memories are sure to come back, just with time and patience."

He looked to the children "I do recommended you taking the children home, so that you may have some time with her alone." Ratgian looked to Bill and nodded, and the children with no struggle left the facility. Ratigan sighed heavily. Dawson patted his shoulder "Rest assured, I'm sure her memories will return shortly upon seeing you." She smiled gently. The door to her room opened to reveal a rather handsome mouse, with bright white fur. He had pronounced cheek bones and a debonair smile. His sparkling blue eyes brought an optimism and hope to them… it made Ratigan nearly sick. He smiled "Doctor, She's starting to wake up.."

"Marlon, our new nurse.."

The mouse nodded "Professor! Nice to see you!"

The professor simply nodded, disgusted by his handsome charm. He walked through the door, Rosalie was laying on the hospital bed, rubbing her temples and starting to wake up. Dawson appeared at her side, her green eyes growing with concern "Doctor.. W-Where am I?"

"You are safe my dear. I am David Q. Dawson, you are in the Calncy Hospital and intensive care unit of London… you have suffered a tragic accident, erasing your memory." He patted her hand "Your name is Rosalie Hampstead.."

She rose out of bed "Y-yes… I am Rosalie.." she smiled gently "I remember my name.." Dawson smiled with her, "See? You're already making progress." Dawson then spoke gently to her "Someone is here to see you."

Rosalie gasped "I'm m." She looked at her left hand, seeing the large ring on her finger "Wow.." she turned, to face Marlon the nurse "Are you here to see me?"

He laughed "Oh no miss, I wish I was but… No, my name is Marlon.." he smiled at her gently. Rosalie sighed "You have a lovely name.."

"As do you.." he said, flirtatiously. Rosalie giggled "So who is here?"

Ratigan appeared behind Marlon, through the shadows.. he didn't mean to be, but he looked every bit terrifying. Rosalie gasped in shock "W-Who are you?"

His heart broke in two, he sighed heavily and took her hand, gently kissing it. It was his own decorum that demanded him to do it. "My name is Padriac James Ratigan, at your divine service my dear." Rosalie took her hand away from the kiss and rubbed her hand. She continued to stare at the terrifying creature before her "Do I owe you money?" she looked him up and down, at his complete ensemble. Ratigan stifled a laugh, taking his hat off, making him less intimidating. He cleared his throat "No.. I am… your husband."

Rosalie froze, her eyes growing wide "Y-You're my what?"

 **GREAT A NEW STORY I'VE COMMITTED MYSELF WITH.. WELL, HOPE YOU ENJOY!  
**

REVIEW AND FOLLOW!


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie stood and looked at herself in the hospital room mirror. She didn't know herself. She was scared. Not knowing who or where she was. She scanned up and down her body, looking at her long blue dress, that the strange rat had brought her. He also brought her dark blue shoes a small hat with white roses, and a small gold flower necklace. She looked at the gold necklace around her neck, holding the flower intertwined within her fingers. Rosalie then took a glance at her left hand.

On her left hand was a wedding ring. A silver ring with a large pink pearl in the setting. Rosalie was married, a forgotten bride. But what scared her the most was her groom.. she didn't know this man. This large man with mysterious yellow eyes. The mysterious man who had swore that "she loved the color blue" or that she was his wife… it scared her. An unknown person that she was married to. Her thoughts were disrupted by the sound of dark black shoes on tile floor. The noise stopped and spoke "Rosalie?"

She shivered, and turned to see Ratigan standing in the hallway. She looked up at him as he kindly smiled at her "You look lovely…" he said. "This outfit was one of your favorites." She continued to stare. Her once bright eyes looked empty and alone.. Ratigan felt a pain in his chest, like he, himself was forgotten. Rosalie spoke "Mr. Ratigan…" she said, speaking above a whisper. "Seeing that our—I mean my circumstances, have left me unknown to my identity… would you mind calling me _Miss Hampstead_?"

Ratigan sighed heavily, and nodded "Of course.. Miss Hamstead." He motioned her to the door "Now, we must be on our way."

She worriedly looked at him "On our way where?"

"Well… we are on our way to.. our home.."

"Home?" She asked "Is it nice?"

"Well.." he started, Before he could answer, Marlon appeared in the doorway, folding his arms in a charming way. He combed a hand through his thick hair "Miss Rosalie… so good to see you up and about.. you look lovely.."

Ratigan rolled his eyes at the remark, if the real Rosalie had her memory, she wouldn't even take notice of the compliment, rather, she would make a sarcastic remark to such charm. Rosalie smiled and blushed "Why, thank you…" Ratigan scoffed at Marlons charm.

The white mouse smiled "No problem… Know that whenever you need me, Do not hesitate to call for Dr. Dawson… You remember my name right?" He said, joking and giving her an award winning smile. His teeth glowing like stars… that would make any woman swoon.

Ratigan mumbled under his breath "What a load of tripe.."

Rosalie giggled "Of course I do.. Marlon…" she said gently.

Ratigan cleared his throat, allowing for Rosalie to acknowledge his own existence. She sighed and began to follow him through the door. Marlon muttered under his breath "If she doesn't love him.. she knows who to call."

* * *

Ratigan and Rosalie silently walked along the street. Passing many humans walking along the street. Under many flats were smaller flats for mice and rats in the neighborhood. One lady mouse waved "Hello Rosalie! Thank you so much for the tea tree oil! My sitting room has never smelled better!"

Rosalie didn't know how to answer, so she simply waved. She whispered to Ratigan "Who is that?"

Before he could answer, they met face to face with two gentlemen on the street, who approached Ratigan and Rosalie "Mr. and Mrs. Ratigan! Congratulations on your first anniversary!" one portly gentleman said, shaking both of their hands. Rosalie didn't know any thing else to do but smile, but with confusion within her face. The man continued to speak, excitement strewn in his voice "I do hope to see you at the Gala that you've sponsored!"

"I did?" Rosalie asked. She corrected herself quickly, not to arouse suspicion "I-I mean, of course I did." She said, with an uncomfortable laugh. Ratigan watched this and decided to intervene "Mr. Clarence, if it is at all possible, Rosalie and I must be on our way." He softly touched her shoulder, and she quickly retracted.

Mr. Clarence, being a gentleman, grinned. The man nodded "Of course, Once again, I hope you are at the Gala in two days!"

"I sponsored a Gala?"

"Yes.. we did… prior to your accident." He answered. They turned a dark corner, one of the alleys towards the river front. "I hope we can both attend."

Rosalie simply nodded "Well see." She gazed around the dark alley "Where are we going?"

He opened a small latch in the ground and climbed in, he gestured his hand to her "Will you please let me help you in?"

"We live in the sewer?" She asked, repulsed by the question she asked. Ratigan sighed "Yes, my dear, so please take my hand." She hesitated.. Debating weather she should run or take the bait. She took his hand, as he wrapped his arms softly around her waist and setting her down. Rosalie gazed down the dark and dank tunnels that faced her. Ratigan grabbed a match from the left side of the wall, lighting it by striking it on the wall. Using the candles flame, he lit a small lantern that he was able to carry in his hands. With his other hand, he gestured to Rosalie "You might want to hold on, it gets quite treacherous."

Rosalie nodded simply, taking a hand and wrapping it around his arm. They continued to walk in silence, Ratigan attempted to lighten the mood, which was usually Rosalie's job "Maybe tomorrow we can visit Aunt Nellie.. Nora misses you I'm sure.." he realized what he had just uttered, and tried to recover "You have an Aunt that lives just a carriage ride away from here, and your guardian Nora lives there too.."

Rosalie sighed "It's very cold in here… is it cold here all the time?"

He stifled a laugh "Well they don't call it the bleak city for nothing!" Rosalie looked up at him, confused of his joke. They continued. It seemed like hours until they finally reached the top gate. Using his strength, Raitgan hopped on a ledge to open the gate and let them both through. He shouted "Hello? Fidget!? I could use some help!"

Like a herd of sheep, everyone meekly stepped out. The three kids; Victoria, P.J, and Alex emerged last. Rosalie looked around, feeling scared and nervous of everything that surrounded her. Ratigan gently pushed her forward. He smiled "Rosalie- Miss Hampstead, i'd like you to meet your family.."

Rosalie lightly smiled, her eyes still filled to the brim with nerves. Rosalie walked to the children. Victoria smiled and embraced Rosalie, hugging her tightly around the waist "Hello Rosalie.."

Ratigan corrected her "Miss Hampstead is what she prefers."

Rosalie nodded "Please, it's alright." Victoria let go, to let Rosalie meet the others. Alex nodded, holding a small P.J in his arms "I'm Alex, and this is P.J.." Rosalie smiled kindly "Nice to meet you.. And how do you know the professor."

Victoria raised a brow "Well, don't you remember? We're your niece and nephews!" Rosalie's eyes saddened, the rest of the group looked around nervously. Rosalie bitterly grinned "Saddly, I don't." she then moved on to the rest of the boys.

Bill shook her hand next, softly kissing it "Bill, mam.. pleasure." He said with a lift of his hat. Rosalie nodded. Next was Nicolas "Nicolas m'lady.. anything you need! It's no trouble at all!" Fidget then appeared next to her, making her gasp. Fidget grinned, trying his hardest to not scare the girl with his barred teeth "Hiya toots!" Fearfully she backed up, only to meet a wall of fur. Felicia meowed, shaking the floor with her sheer prescence. Rosalie quickly ran, only to be followed by the obedient feline. Rosalie feared for her life, as Ratigan ran after Felicia "Baby! Felicia! Darling! Don't attack her!"

Rosalie fell to the ground, tripping over the skirts of her dress. Her heart pounding in her chest, she knew this was the end. Covering her face with her arms, she heard the iridescent sound of purring. Looking up, Felicia had nuzzled into Rosalie, sniffing her with her pink nose.

Ratigan and the others breathed a sigh of relief. Bill nudged the boss "Sir! It must be 'er perfume!"

Ratigan nodded happily "I knew Felicia would never attack her… thank goodness Felicia has good taste.." he wandered to the front of the cat, pulling Rosalie up with a helping hand. Rosalie continued to stroke the cat "I was scared over this little softie.." she nuzzled the cats nose as Felicia purred softly. Ratigan smiled at her "Well, you were always sweet to her, she wanted to return the favor." They both noticed that Ratigan was still holding her hand, and she was holding his. She immedietly let go, her smile started to wind down "I think it's about time for me to get some shuteye.. it's been a long day.. I think."

The grey rat nodded, his magic disappearing "Yes… I agree.. Let me show you to your room.."

Walking down the long hallway, they reached a long marble door "Here you are.. and remember if you need anything, don't hesitate to call for anyone.."

Rosalie walked into the room, Ratigan started to speak once more "Good night-"

The door was shut. Ratigan finished his sentiment "Rosalie…" Alex followed behind him as Ratigan started toward his office "Uncle James? Do you think it went well today?"

"Well, I certainly think it couldn't have gotten any worse." He answered. Alex sighed "Do you think Aunt Rosalie will get her memory back?"

"I can only hope my boy.." he poured himself a small drink. Before sipping "I'm not about to give up."

Alex nodded "I know.. she'll remember you.. we just have to give her time."

Ratigan scoffed "Time. The gala is in two days.. how am I supposed to sponsor an event with _my wife_ when my wife doesn't even acknowledge my existence?'

"Easy! We'll do it just how we did it when you met!" he brightened up "And you have to think more like Rosalie!"

"Which is?"

"Hopeful." Alex answered simply.

 **IV'E BEEN GONE FOR FAR TOO LONG. I'M REALLY GOING TO TRY UPDATING MORE. DON'T HOLD ME TO IT. I'M TRYING MY BEST. SEE YOU SOON!**


End file.
